fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Makarov vs. Zancrow is a battle fought between S-Class Candidate Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, and Dark Mage of Grimoire Heart, Zancrow of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Prologue While Natsu battles the Grimoire Heart Mages scattered around the island, Zancrow arrives and states that they're no match for Natsu. He orders them to search for Zeref. While about to leave, the Dark Mages mutter that Natsu is strong. This enrages Zancrow and he yells that there is no one stronger than their guild, Grimoire Heart. He attacks his own allies with his dark flames and calls them weaklings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 8-10 Battle Natsu is appalled by Zancrow's actions. Zancrow proceeds to shoot his flames towards Natsu. At first, Natsu confidently tells him that fire won't work on him and attempts to consume it. However, he is shocked as he is unable to eat Zancrow's black flames. Zancrow calls him arrogant and his act of trying to eat a "God"'s flames is blasphemous. He reveals his Magic to be on a different level than Natsu's because he is a God Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 11-14 With his fists aflame, Natsu charges at Zancrow and rapidly throws numerous punches which Zancrow blocks with a single arm. Natsu asks if he was taught God Slayer Magic by a god or something and Zancrow replies that since Hades could be called a god, then he was taught by a god. Natsu tells him that a real dragon taught him Dragon Slayer Magic. He casts Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame while Zancrow counters with Flame God's Kagutsuchi. Zancrow's flames overpower Natsu's. He turns to Happy by the sidelines and stikes him away with fire. Natsu springs back and attacks with Fire Dragon's Roar. Zancrow took on the attack head on and consumed it. He makes a comeback with Flame God's Bellow, blowing him away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 2-10 Later, after being launched near Makarov's position by Zancrow's attacks, Natsu remarks on Makarov's wounds. Makarov, still alive, tells him to take everyone and run away. Zancrow then arrives, informing Natsu that Hades defeated Makarov, and Makarov was shocked that of all people, Natsu experienced fear. Natsu awakens a power from deep inside him and decides to face Zancrow, saying that his fear was from the fact that someone other than himself could defeat Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 12-19 Zancrow laughs at Natsu's claim and vows that he'll make it so that he won't even be able to joke about saying something like that. Enraged Natsu punches him down and away. Zancrow claims that his type of flames don't hurt at all and then blocks Natsu's follow-up kick. He blows him away with his own flaming fists. Mercilessly, he attacks Natsu once more with one arm in flames and destroys the surrounding trees as he declares that the flames of a God are scorching halberds that destroy everything. As Zancrow laughs, Natsu regains his balance on a stump and uses the trunk of the tree to crush Zancrow. However, Zancrow erupts from inside the trunk, tackles Natsu and then casts Flame God's Supper, enveloping Natsu in black flames. Zancrow tells him that he can't escape until he's turned into ashes. Natsu attempts to eat it but still fails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 2-11 Makarov extends his hand and enlarges it through his Titan Magic to grab Zancrow. He is angered by Zancrow and threatens to crush him until there is nothing left. Zancrow surrounds himself in fire that slowly scorches Makarov's skin. He tells Makarov that if he doesn't let go, his arm would have nothing left. Although in pain, Makarov tightens his grip around Zancrow and yells that he shouldn't underestimate the power of family. Zancrow then asks who will be the first to fall: Natsu, him or Makarov. Suddenly, Natsu's Magical Energy disappears and for a moment, Zancrow thinks that Natsu has died. However, both of them become shocked when they see Natsu eating Zancrow's black flames. It turns out that Natsu emptied his Magical reserves in order to adapt his body into eating an inedible flame. Makarov tosses Zancrow away and calls Natsu an idiot for taking such a deathly risk. Natsu replies that he doesn't have a death wish nor does he wish for anyone to die. He combines the flames of a dragon and a god and casts Dragon God's Brilliant Flame on Zancrow, defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 11-19 Aftermath Natsu tells Makarov that they should fight. He knows when there are times they should retreat because Gildarts Clive taught him that, but now's not the time. Grimoire Heart has to pay for laying their hands on Fairy Tail so they should fight with all their might as a guild. Although his speech is spirited, he later collapses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 2-4 Meanwhile, Mirajane and Lisanna are experiencing difficulties in battling Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 5 References Navigation